Tale of Rebellion and Romance
by Fangirltbh
Summary: Kylo Ren has more to expect from the Scavenger girl than just the power of the Force. He goes on a journey with her through the Galaxy, defying all the odds and going against every rule. Find out what happens to Kylo Ren once he meets with her. (Tried to make it movie accurate but I'm not putting them in order of episodes.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second try at this for a Kylo Ren story leading into episode 8 and 9. Personally I like it better than my last one. Hope you guys do too! (I rewrote on info acquired about the movie too)**

* * *

"You have failed me for the last time!"

"Please sir, I can find her!"

Snoke sat down. "You can no longer be independent. Go with the other Knights of Ren. Find her. Bring her to me. If you fail to get her, expect certain death when you return."

I swallowed and bowed my head. "Yes, Supreme Leader."

This wasn't going to be easy. Hux tried to stop me from walking to my room but failed. I needed privacy.

Once I got there, I shut the door and fell to the ground.

"Rey..."

She was afraid...I could feel it.

We share a Force Bond. I found this out after the scenario on Star Killer. I feel so different and more in tune with the Force than ever before. I know Rey felt it too.

I needed to be with her. I hate the fact Snoke wants her. With her around, I'd be killed either way because she is new meat. I want her for myself. I could keep her safe.

I stood and tried to push the connection to the back of my mind.

What was she afraid of? Me most likely. Damn.

I met up with the other Knights of Ren on my command shuttle. Unlike them, I had no mask. We were off to Ach-To, where I felt the Bond. Where I felt _her._


	2. Chapter 2

**In a sense it's kind of part two. I might continue my other story. I'll try to post two "chapters" a day.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

 _He_ came into my mind again. Why? It bothered how much I thought of him, dreamt of him, almost as if I had feelings for him-no. I couldn't. I can't.

Luke was pacing in the hut. I was staring at fire he created not too long ago. I held my knees to my chest.

"Rey when you're a Jedi, some things may be difficult like dealing with loss or feeling a sense of danger."

I'm so sure we've had this discussion before.

"But Rey there will be a time in your life where you will to face threats and accept the destruction of them."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying...You have to execute Kylo Ren."

I stood up. "What?! No! I can't do that to him."

Luke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Rey you must! It's your destiny."

I shook my head. "No, I don't believe you. I can't."

Luke walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "See this is exactly what I'm talking about. I know he's my nephew but under circumstances it must be done. Now you-"

I pushed his hand off. "No."

I just shook my head before running out. Why was I fighting Luke? Kylo should die. He's wronged so many, including me. Yet there's something about him that compels me to him.

I was in tears, running as far away from the little hut as possible.

I felt a surge of anger rush through me suddenly. It was the Force again. I didn't understand it. I tried my best to hide these random spurts of the Force from Luke. Could it be him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh look at that different point of views. Hope you guys like that more.**

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

It was stormy out on Ach-To. The rain hit us the second we came into the atmosphere. I stood up. "Land over there." My stomach lurched when Isaw the Falcon.

I put my hood up and stepped out. The rain stung my face because of the harsh wind. Between the crashing waves, howling wind, pouring rain, and the thunder and lightening cracks, I was lucky to have the Force on my side to find her. I led the Knights  
/to a hut with light coming from it. This was it. I walked over and stepped inside,droppingmy hood.

Luke was stopped in his tracks. Rey was looking at me wide-eyed.

"Luke Skywalker. It's been awhile."

"Your presence isn't welcome here."

"I would assume not."

I looked over at Rey and stepped closer to her.

She shook her head slightly. "Don't try it."

"I'm not. All I want is for you to come with me."

She began reaching behind her. "I said no the first time." Every word caused me to take a step forward.

"I know but maybe you should reconsider your options."

I was inches from her. She wasn't stopping me. I placed my hand on her neck once more and lowered my head into the curve of her shoulder. My heart was racing. I could do anything I wanted at this moment. I felt her pulse become erratic and shebegan  
/sucking in breaths.

I was about to use the Force Bond to my advantage but a lightsaber ignited.

"Get. Out. Kylo Ren."

I looked over and saw my uncle pointing his green lightsaber at me.

I stepped back, looking into her eyes.

"If you will not come with me peacefully, I'll have to use force."

The other Knights walked in.

Her eyes bulged.

Luke jumped in front of me.

"Run Rey, run!"

She kept staring at me in disbelief before running out back.

I glared at my uncle and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in advance for like weird things or non-spaced words. I'm posting from the app and it tends to glitch**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

Why did I think I could trust him? He got so close to me again and I did nothing.

I'm letting him tear me down and I still don't understand why. I usually liked the rain because there was none on Jakku, but not like this.

The rain stung. He was chasing after me. I took my lightsaber out and ignited it. He was right behind me with his on as well.

"I really don't want to do this."

"Because you don't want a matching scar on the other side?"

"I never wanted to fight you."

I rolled my eyes and attacked. I leaned back when he swiped at me. He fell down and ducked whenever I took a swing at him.

He stopped my saber, pushing it down to the ground.

"I just wanted you to be safe! I never hurt you. I let you do all the damage to me!"

I looked at him through the rain and couldn't help but feel he was being honest. I felt a bit ashamed for what I did to him for the smallest second.

I spun my saber around my body, hitting against his several times. He really wasn't trying.

We were at the top of the island.

He was pushing against my saber again.

"Look I'll prove it to you."

He let up off of me and turned his off, dropping it into the mud.

"Please believe me. I can't do this without you." I saw the hurt in his eyes like never before. I haven't seen him this conflicted since-

I stepped back several steps.

Kylo began walking after me.

"Don't. Please I can't-"

I lost my footing and screamed as the mud gave way to my body weight.

"Rey!"

Kylo was at the edge of the cliff. My fingers were slipping under the rain and the muddy cliff side.

"Give me your hand! Trust me! I'll help you!"

I looked up at him, into his eyes. They were full of desperation. I realized that was the first time he'd ever said my name. His voice was filled with worry and terror for me. The confusion I was feeling didn't help.

I used the Force and looked up.

I found something in his mind that scared me: compassion.

Luke telling me to kill him was in my mind again. I need to accept what's happening, accept who I am. Accept my destiny. I let go of the ledge and closed my eyes as I heard Kylo's distressed call out for me over the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kylo's POV:**

I couldn't tell if tears were falling down my face or if it was justrain. My face was burning as I watched her body hit the waves below.

"Ben!"

I whipped myself up and Luke was at the other side of the rock.

I looked between him and the water. She was from a desert planet and probably doesn't know how to swim.

Dammit!

I looked over at my uncle once more before diving down.

It seemed like a short fall but the water was cold and the waves slammed against my body.

I began swimming deeper, searching for her.

Sure enough, she was floating down. I grabbed her by the waist and began swimming to the surface.

I coughed out when I could breathe.

Tidal waves were pushing me about with her in my arms.

I tried to swim to shore but the stormy waters were to strong.

I pushed anyways.

I had to get her out of this water.

It took every muscle in my body to get us to shore.

I carried her in my arms like I did the first time once the water was shallow enough.

There was a damp cave carved out of the island. It was better than outside. I laid her on the ground before collapsing on my hands and knees, coughing out the water.

I looked at Rey's face and she wasn't waking up.

"C'mon don't do this to me. Not after all we've been through."

My robes and hair were dripping saltwater and there was a breeze blowing from the storm, giving me chills. My clothes were weighing me down.

I placed a hand on her forehead and stroked the wet strands back as I looked for a heart beat with my other hand. I checked her wrist, neck, and ever so slowly leaned my ear down to her chest.

Her heart was beating. She may have water in her lungs though. I began pushing my hands lightly down on her diaphragm.

"Please Rey."

I kept pushing. Nothing.

I swallowed, realizing what I would have to do. I leaned down and hovered my lips over hers.

"What're you doing?"

I looked up, my heart racing a million beats a second.

"I'm trying to save her life."

Luke waved his hand away to let me continue.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back down. I looked over at her peaceful face and then at her lips. She would kill me if she found out. I've always wanted to kiss her but not like this.

I was inching down, savoring the moment that I might never get again. I held her chin with my forefinger and thumb, pulling it down softly to part her lips.

My bottom lip touched hers first and then my top lip followed shortly after.

All my senses were enhanced. Her lips were so soft. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I felt her light breathing in my mouth.

Oh god.

The second I felt movement, I pushed myself up.

She sat up and coughed up water.

It took her a second to realize where she was and what was happening.

"Where am I?"

"What does it look like?"

She glanced over at me. "What're you doing here?"

Luke surprisingly stepped in and defended me. "He saved you."

She gawked at me. "You? Saved me?"

I stood up. "Yes I did. Maybe if you trusted me I wouldn't have to have saved you."

"Maybe if you didn't kill people for a living I would've trusted you!"

"I don't kill people for a living!"

She crossed her arms. "You sure do it a lot as if it were a hobby or game!"

"You think I like killing people?"

She stopped looking at me. "You do it so easily so yes I would think so."

I knew what she was thinking of. "That's none of your business."

"Just go destroy another family, another relationship since you do that so well!"

"I could've killed you!"

"Then why didn't you?!"

Luke stopped us. "Thank you Ben for saving her. You didn't have to but I'm sure she'd be dead if you didn't. Rey, you should be open minded and aware of your decisions. Outcomes may not come out the way you hope."

I know the outcome I'm going to get because I want it with every fiber of my being.

I looked at Rey and clenched my fists.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rey's POV:**

He swung his saber, knocking over some pots, causing them to crash down and break.

I don't know why he's still here. He was allowed to stay until his clothes dried off and the rain passed and yet he's still here.

I stopped him from coming down and pushed his light saber away.

He left for a bit to retrieve his weapon and I thought he was gone for sure but his energy wasn't.

I lifted my saber up over my head but he caught my wrist. I grabbed his in my other hand. He pushed me against a wall and I heard more glass break.

"You can't stand the thought of me not being around."

I blinked. I couldn't believe that thought came into his head. "What?! That's not it."

"Oh yeah then what it is?"

"None of your business that's what."

The lightsabers continued burning as he stared at me.

He pushed down into me but I spun out of the way and turned off my saber.

"I'm tired of fighting you. I'm not going with you anywhere after what you did to me."

I turned my back to him and folded my arms.

"What I did to _you?_ May I remind you who was scarred and beaten the last time we fought? You should be thanking me that I let you off easy."

My eyes widened and I spun around. "Easy?! You locked me to a chair and then almost killed my friend!"

"I knew what I was doing but you didn't know how to use the Force, which I was willing to teach you."

I rolled my eyes. "You are just as lost as I am."

His lip twitched, looking for a remark to say.

He raised a finger. "You're afraid."

"If I'm afraid, then you're terrified!"

"I-"

I felt the hut rumble then, all of a sudden, the walls began cracking. I began panicking.

A hand grabbed my arm and the hut exploded. I screamed as everything flew apart.

"Are you alright?" Kylo breathed.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Kylo was holding me to his chest, protecting me. I was hiding into him, holding him just as tightly.

"Yeah."

Once the dust cleared, I looked up at him. He was looking forward. I pushed him away in frustration. My face was hot.

"How dare you put your hands on me!"

"Are you kidding me? I protected you!"

"I was going to be fine."

"Enough!" Luke stepped through the rubble. "I cannot stand you two breaking things and yelling at each other!" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

I could see Kylo's smirk in the corner of his eye.

I jammed my elbow into his ribs.

"Hey!"

"Enough. You two be nice. Ben, no mind tricks on her, you understand? Stay on the perimeter of the island and get along!"

Kylo was rubbing his side. "Yes sir."

He looked at me and licked his lips. A chill ran through my body.

"Ugh!" I stormed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**I might start putting two parts together idk**

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

It didn't take me long to find her. I felt her anger.

"You should dial it down if you don't want to turn to the dark side, you know?"

She was looking out at the horizon. I felt her anger but also her pain. She was crying.

I remember I made her cry, several times actually on Star Killer. I guess I did hurt her.

"Please just leave me alone." She dropped her face in her hands.

I began stepping away but felt that she didn't want to be alone so I stayed.

The sunset was orange today. The light reflected and mixed with the blue and green of the water.

The light shone on her hair, making it seem gold. The shadows cast on her face made her beautiful.

"Stop it."

I shook my head. "What?"

"I can feel what you feel."

So she knew about it too? My heart began racing and I covered my mouth. "Sorry."

Reluctantly, I sat a few feet away from her, expecting her to walk away.

She was pulling at the grass underneath her.

I looked out at the sun. "I'm sorry, Rey. I never meant to harm you in any way. I really did know what I was doing but I didn't know I..."

She wasn't even paying attention.

"Look you can hate me all you want but I can't-"

"I don't hate you."

I looked over at her. "What?" Hope filled up inside me, for once.

"You may be the most reckless, pestering, rude person in the entire galaxy, but I don't hate you."

I bit my lower lip then smirked. She was right.

She wiped away her tears. "Thank you for apologizing. I know you must not do itthat often. But I know you meant it."

Once again, she was incredibly right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey's POV:**

I felt like I was talking to a human being, not a monster.

I was actually holding a conversation with him and laughing.

The sun was down and the stars were out.

"We should probably head back before Luke explodes something else."

Kylo chuckled. I never thought he would smile.

We began walking uphill. "Do you think if there was no First Order, you wouldn't have turned to the Dark Side?"

Kylo stopped and clenched his fists. He was ahead of me.

"Yes. I think I would have."

"Why?"

I could see him taking heavy breaths.

"If I told you, I don't think you'd remember," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. C'mon."

We walked a bit more before he spoke. He let me lead the way. He helped me get over a few larger rocks and logs. He was being so gentle. Is this the same man?

"I know."

I turned around and looked at him before continuing to walk. He was just standing there.

"'I know' what?"

"I know you're in love with me so just say it."

I froze. Where did he- why does he keep thinking these things?! We were having a good time and now this?

I was so flustered with him. "Why I-" I turned around he was leaning down to kiss me.

I've never kissed anyone before and he grabbed me in a stronghold. I didn't know what to do, I was so scared. My heart was ready to burst.

"Please! I can't do this." 

I felt a break in the Force. There was his feelings and my feelings mixing together, making this all more intense. I began to panic to which he pulled away.

He looked me over. "Are you alright?"

I nodded but then realized I was shaking. Was it that new feel of the Force? I know he felt it too.

I have to admit he was much stronger than I was when it came to this.

My head began feeling dizzy and I fell to my knees.

"Rey."

"I'm-"

He scooped me up into his arms and carried me downhill to Luke.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, yes?"

I nodded as he let me down. Luke was acting like he didn't notice. Kylo walked away.

"Kylo!"

He turned around.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He nodded and kept walking.

Luke looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He smiled.

"What?" I smiled guiltily. "Stop. I didn't do anything."

"I didn't say anything."

I was trying to hide my blush but it wasn't working. I looked over at Kylo walking back up.

Maybe, just maybe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Woo! Double chapters!**

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I forgot how relaxing it felt. Maybe solitude wasn't that bad. My scarf and gloves were next to me in the grass. The wind blew a few strands of my hair in my face.

I brought my arms over my eyes to shield the rising sun.

"What?"

It was kind of ridiculous how discreet this girl thought she was.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my arms from my eyes to behind my head.

"Why did you do it?"

I sighed. "Rey. I've done many things. Don't be so general. What did I do now that's bothering you?"

I sat up. She walked around in front of me.

"It was a question. You didn't have to be so offensive about it."

"Fine. What's wrong?"

She shook her head, knowing I wasn't going to change my attitude.

"Why did you, you know, do what you did last night?"

I smiled. _Oh._ "Why I tried to kiss you?"

She's was blushing. "Don't smile at me like that!"

"Why not?" I kept smiling.

"It's making me uncomfortable."

I almost started laughing.

"Look, I did it because I- I'm-"

My head began to hurt.

I clenched my jaw and grabbed my hair.

I could hardly see. Dammit! This has been happening more often than I'd like.

The pounding went from one small spot to my whole head.

I cried out and hunched over.

I heard Rey calling out for me a few times. I strained to look up to where her voice was coming from, to make me steady but I couldn't think, nonetheless see.

All of a sudden, the pain and pounding was gone. I opened my eyes to Rey. My face was pulled in against her chest and her heart was racing.

Adrenaline was pumping through me. I was sweating and I knew it wasn't from the sun.

She pulled away from my trembling body. She pressed her palm onto my cheek so I lifted my hand up to her wrist.

I was going to make all these sly comments that probably would've irritated her but there was no point. She knows who I am.

"I felt it. Your pain. I couldn't bear it. I had to do something. I'm sorry."

It took me a second to comprehend what she said. Our connection.

"Of course."

"What?"

"Our connection," she was the light calling to me.

"That's probably why I can't kill you."

I looked around. Everyone I know would probably die if they saw me with her, like this.

She was sitting in my lap with her legs around my waist. Her fingers kept tracing my jawline.

I laid back and pulled her down with me.

Rey smiled and my face got hot. She laid next to me. Rey had a leg and an arm curled around me as well her head laying on my chest.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

After a few minutes, I lifted my head up to see Kylo fast asleep.

I wonder how much sleep he got, if any, at the First Order. I got up and began walking back to Luke.

"Um, Luke, can I tell you something?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to go against your teachings but...I can't kill Ben."

He looked down.

"He's still a person. And like you said, he did save my life. I can't just kill someone that I owe something to."

Luke began pacing. "I can tell you've given Kylo Ren something more than what he's anticipated."

My body got hot. This is all Ben's fault.

"The tension of the Force is dissipating when you two are together. Maybe..."

He touched his beard then turned his back to me.

"What is it?"

"I need to meditate on this, get answers."

I nodded.

When I returnedback toKylo, he wasstillsleeping. The sun was getting higher in the sky.

I could kill him right now if I wanted to. It'd so easy. Just one stab and he wouldn't even know it. It'd be all over.

I shook the thought out of my head and sat on the ground, holding my face in my hands.

For now I watched him sleep, dream, be at peace for once.

I scooted next to him and stroked his hair.

He reacted to my touch. He turned his face towards my body, hiding his scar I gave him.

Could I use the connection we had while he was asleep?

I decided to try it.

I used the Force like I did that one time in the interrogation room. I was pushing myself.

I made it into his mind and instantly regretted it.

I saw a younger version of me crying out. For him.

I pulled back and fell backwards.

Ben sat up gasping.

He looked over at me trying to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?"

I kept staring at him.

"Rey tell me."

I stood up and began running.

"Rey, wait!"

Now I really wanted to jump off a cliff and never come back.

"Stop!"

He grabbed my wrist.

I screamed.

He spun me around in his hands and held me by my arms. He was searching my face.

"What happened?"

"It was my fault."

I was in tears and could hardly see his face.

"I saw your dream," I coughed out.

He loosened his hold on me.

"That's nothing," he pulled me into his arms,"it's just a dream. We need to practice this if you're that curious."

I nodded and stayed there in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kylo's POV:**

"You never told her!"

"I've been meaning to."

"No. You should've told her the first day! No wonder she still hates me."

Luke shook his head. "She doesn't hate you."

I thought of our shared moments together and clenched my fists.

"I need her to fully trust me."

Luke spun around. "Need her? Since when do you need someone."

I didn't want to tell him about our Force bond.

"If you don't tell her I will."

"You don't make things easy do you? Fine I'll tell her when she comes back."

I wanted her to believe in me. The more I was around her the more I felt what she was feeling and the less pain I felt.

When was the last time I felt this warm inside?

I began walking down the mountain. This girl, I knew from so long ago, was changing this monster.

I didn't want to be there when he told her because I knew how she'd react.

She was sitting on a rock, meditating.

"Uh Rey?"

She looked over her shoulder then scrambled off the rock.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Luke wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay. Look I got those rocks to balance."

She looked over her shoulder and was smiling gleefully.

I gave a small smile. It was a small practice that most young Jedi first learn.

She looked back at me. "I'll go talk to Luke."

She began walking away. "Kylo.. I-"

I looked up at her and she was running up the rocks.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

I was hidden, holding in my energy as much as I could.

"You never told her!"

"I've been meaning to."

"No. You should've told her the first day! No wonder she still hates me."

There was a pause. I already told him I don't hate him. "She doesn't hate you."

"I need her to fully trust me."

He just said that? He didn't say that I need a man to protect me or some crap like that. Maybe he does need someone to protect him from himself. "Need her? Since when do you need someone?"

There was a pause.

"If you don't tell her I will."

Tell me what?

"You don't make things easy do you? Fine I'll tell her when she comes back."

I began sprinting. I stacked rocks one on the other then sat on a bigger rock to look like I'd been meditating.

"Uh Rey?"

I looked over my shoulder then scrambled off the rock. I barely made it.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Luke wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay. Look I got those rocks to balance."

I looked over my shoulder and was smiling, hoping he'd buy it.

He gave me a small smile.

"I'll go talk to Luke."

I began walking away. "Kylo.. I-" I wanted to tell him how I really felt but decided against it. Now wasn't the time.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I've been dying to know what I supposedly don't know that Kylo and Luke do know.

Luke cleared his throat. "Yes. Rey I've been meaning to tell you this."

I stepped forward. "Tell me what?"

He sighed and sat down. "A long time ago I had a Jedi academy..."

* * *

I began stepping back.

"Now Rey you have to understand I had to do it to protect you."

He reached out for me but I shook my head.

"No. No! I didn't want any of this!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Man,this is like a side dish of cheese. Some stuff that refers to the Jedi academy and stuff later is inspired by What She's Worth by g_girl143 on Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I felt something more than anger. Rage. Sadness. Fear. Longing. I stood up and began running. This isn't good, I have to find her.

Thank goodness for the Force. She was still running. I caught her in my arms.

"No! Stop! Let go of me!"

She was thrashing at me and kicking out.

"Rey stop! Calm down. Look at me!"

She stopped moving and looked into my eyes before slowly dropping to the ground, with me holding her. We were both on our knees. She burst into tears.

"All those years... I lost all those years.. And those students... They didn't deserve.."

She choked out every word.

"I know."

She looked up at me. "Ben!"

She threw her arms around my neck and pet my hair.

"I missed you! I missed you so much."

"It is you," I whispered once more.

I held her tightly into me. This was my Rey from so long ago. The little girl I had to leave, screaming for me to stay with her.

She held my face in both her hands.

"I missed you, Ben."

Once I realized who she was and felt the Bond, I knew I couldn't let her go.

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"Ben?"

He was asleep again. His head was on my lap. This must be nice for him to get some sleep for once. I moved the hair out of his face and stroked his hair.

"I see you two have been spending more time together than I'd hope."

I tensed up. Luke took my memories from me. I have every right to be upset.

"Rey, the First Order was after you. Ben took the place that no one should've taken."

I looked down at him. He didn't get sleep back then either.

I felt tears come up but I was so tired of crying.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered.

"What?"

"I can't kill him. I can't be your student anymore if I have to do that."

Luke stepped up next to us. "Sometimes we have to face our demons-"

I felt his eyes on me.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me you're in love with him."

I didn't answer.

"Rey-"

"I didn't say anything."

"You can't fall in love with him, you're going to be a Jedi, Rey! It's impossible."

I closed my eyes. For as long as I've lived, nothing has come across as impossible.

I stayed silent until he walked away.

I didn't think becoming a Jedi would be this hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow I'm actually almost done writing this! But I'm not as close with posting. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have.**

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I opened my eyes and rubbed my head. Oh no.

It was coming again, the pain. Where was Rey?

I heard footsteps behind me and I stood up, whipping out my lightsaber.

Rey was panting. "You're awake."

I ran a hand through my hair and put my saber away. "Yeah."

Something was wrong. I stepped forward and searched her face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Her voice was shaky. "I think I'm ready."

I looked to the sides then back at her.

"Ready for what?"

She took a deep breath and unclenched her fists.

"I'm ready for you to teach me."

I smile played on my lips. I wanted to start cheering but something stopped me. If she wanted me to teach her, then I'd have to bring her back to the First Order.

"What's wrong? Haven't you wanted this since day one?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah. But there's a condition."

"What is that?"

I turned my back to her and walked a few steps.

"I just want you to be safe."

"Ben. What is it?"

I swallowed. "You have to come with me to the First Order. I know you hate the idea of going with me anywhere but-"

"I'll go."

"-you can-wait what?" I interrupted myself when I caught what she said. My eyes widened.

"I'll go with you to the First Order."

I wish it was this easy back on Star Killer before she slashed my face.

I didn't like this. She would be vulnerable to Snoke, Hux.

I felt her anxiety. "You don't have to be afraid of them. I'm the Commander after all. I won't let anyone hurt you. And if they do..."

She walked up to me and held my hand. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

She smiled.

I pulled away from her and had to step back before I did something stupid.

"So Luke is okay with this?"

"Luke doesn't know."

I didn't knowhow to respond to that. I looked outward and she placed a hand on my shoulder and the other rubbed my back. She was betraying the master. I couldn't feel her feelings anymore. Was she resisting me?

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think... I'm a good man?"

There was a pause. She sighed and rested her cheek on my shoulder. "I think you can be."

I closed my eyes and turned to her. "Shall we?" We began walking towards my shuttle.

Who knew I'd be the only Knight returning?

Let's hope Snoke doesn't have my head for letting the Knights of Ren die.

She grabbed my arm. "Wait, I think we should take my ship." She looked earnest.

"Okay."

I forgot the ship that was hers now was the Millennium Falcon. I also forgot that Chewbacca accompanied her.

The second I saw it all, I began walking back.

Rey grabbed my waist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not going back there."

"Yes you are-"

"No-"

She began pulling me back. I turned around and she let go, pushing me forward.

Chewbacca looked up, making a few Wookie sounds. I rubbed the back of my neck.

I did kill his best friend. But he shot half of my side out.

I saw his crossbow at his side and got nervous. That pain was excruciating. I couldn't move for the longest time.

I sighed and looked up. Chewbacca was walking towards me quickly. I stepped back but he reached me to fast.

His furryhands outstretchedfor my neck. I shut my eyes, expecting my breath to be taken from me. Instead, his firm hold was gentle on my neck. He touched his forehead to mine and rumbled in his language.

"I missed you too," I breathed out.

He yanked me into his arms to a crushing hug. I grabbed at his matted fur. Uncle Chewie, how I missed you.

Tears were falling from my eyes into his fur. "I'm sorry," I muffled into his fur.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we should go."

I nodded and let go of Chewbacca.

She walked up the ramp and we followed her. I remember when I came through here on Star Killer. I would sit and play that game with Chewbacca. My father never really liked me in the copilot seat.

I sat down where I used to.

I yawned. Why am I so tired all the time? Maybe because I'm actually sleeping for once. I placed my arms on top of the game board and rested my head. Almost immediately I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**I really want to finish publishing before school starts.**

* * *

**Rey's POV:**

I went into light speed and peered over my shoulder. He was asleep. Again.

I don't think this man has gotten this much uninterrupted sleep in a long time.

I faced forward and pulled out of light speed. Here we were. The Illenium System. I was actually speaking to Luke before meeting up with Kylo, telling him I'd let him train me. Luke told me he'd go on ahead of me after he apologized and explained the  
situation in more detail. I had to forgive him. What else could I have done?

I landed the Falcon in the forest right at the tip of the Base.

Once everything settled, I got out of my seat and walked over to Ben.

"Hey. Wake up," I shook his shoulder lightly.

He lifted his head a bit.

"We're here."

"Oh okay." He rubbed his face and sat up.

I walked on ahead. If I didn't warn them before they saw him, he'd be dead.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I felt stupid for falling asleep. She didn't know where the new base was. Yet she landed.

I looked out the cockpit window. Trees surrounded the Falcon. Endor? No these weren't the same that grew there. I walked down the ramp feeling very wary of my surroundings.

"Rey?" She was nowhere to be seen.

I took slow steps in the forest, making sure to be as quiet as possible, even though dead leaves still crunched under my boots.

My hand reached for my belt where my saber hilt was.

I wasn't alone. There was a clearing ahead so I walked towards it.

My heart stopped. The person I saw was shorter than I remembered but still had a familiar face.

She kept walking towards me. My hand dropped from my hilt.

"Ben," she whispered. Her small frail arms reached around my body and held me tightly.

"Mother," I practically mouthed out.

I held her just as tightly back. "I'm sorry."

There was a pause.

"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

**Rey's POV:**

"Finn!"

I ran into his arms, both of us smiling wildly at each other.

"Rey."

I held himat arms length and looked him up and down. "Are you alright? Do you feel better?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I'd be standing if I wasn't better. Look at me!"

We both laughed. Another man came over and clapped Finn on the shoulder.

"Yep he was practically up and kicking the next day!" We all began laughing. The man reached out a hand to me.

"Poe Dameron."

"Rey."

We shook hands and looked back at Finn.

"Rey I have some stories to tell you about this guy." Finn put an arm over Poe's shoulders.

"That's great but I actually have to tell you something."

His arm dropped and they both got serious. I guess my expression also changed.

"What is it?"

I looked down and played with my fingers. "Well-"

R2D2 and C3PO came running past me. "Oh excuse me," 3PO exclaimed before running stiffly behind R2.

"Oh thank the Maker! Master Ben you've returned!"

My eyes bulged as Leia walked through the doorway with Kylo.

I looked between Finn and Ben. Finn and Poe we're going to blow a fuse.

Everyone was just staring at us. Leia cleared her throat.

"My son has-"

Finn stepped up.

"Hey wait-" I tried to grab at him but it was no use.

"I don't give a damn!"

"Finn!"

He was moving so quickly up to Kylo.

I ran in front of him and held my arms out.

"Don't!"

Finn glared at me. I stared back just as hard.

"Is this really how it is now?"

His words stung. He looked between me and Kylo before turning away sharply. Poe ran after him.

I let out a breath that I was holding in for a century.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Kylo was looking straight forward.

"I need to talk with my son for a bit."

Leia gave a reassuring glance over at me. Kylo's hand slipped from my shoulder as he followed his mother.

I swallowed as Iwas left alone aside from the other people in theResistance.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I sat down in my mother's office. I've only ever seen it in messages. I was in the Jedi academy the last time I saw it and that was long ago. I sat down in one of the leather chairs used for counsel meetings.

"I know the Illenium system wasn't your original stop."

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees.

"I thought I could give up on you Ben."

I didn't want to look at her. My own mother wanted to give up. How long has she been holding on to me?

"Please just stay. Come back to me."

I lifted my head. "I can't. Not yet."

My mother searched the floor for answers.

"I have things left to do with the First Order and Rey has to help me do that. Besides, I don't think anyone here will forgive me for-"

My mother began walking towards me. She grabbed my face in her hands then pulled meinto her chest, against her heart.

"Do you hear that? It's the heart that has loved you from before you born until the day you die. No matter what, I'll always believe in you, Ben, even if I think I can't. I will never lose hope."

Tears spilled down my face as she spoke, as I listened to her heartbeat like the child I once was before the darkness took over, before I killed people, before I hated everything so much.

Before I knew it all of my emotion that I'd been hiding for so long, opened in front of my mother. As hard as I tried, my sobs only got worse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh look at that, emotions. Is this what they call fluff? Well then it only gets fluffier from here.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

He's been gone a while.

I felt his emotions. He was really upset. I was sitting outside waiting in the grass.

"So you're close to Finn?"

I looked over my shoulder then back at my flower crown I'd been weaving. I used to make these all the time for Ben and I.

Poe sat next to me.

"Yeah we went through some..crazy stuff."

"Didn't we all?" He chuckled.

We both looked forward.

"I have to tell you Rey, you didn't make a right choice coming here. With him."

I looked over at the pilot.

"I mean come on. He's done all of us wrong, even you. You're the only one that has the power to dispose of him once and for all and-"

I stood up, dropping the flowers.

"No. I won't."

I began running back inside.

A hand caught my arm.

"No!"

I spun around. Kylo had me in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

I felt tears coming up but hid my face into his chest before he could see. I let myself completely fall into him.

So many wanted to see him dead and wanted me to be the one to kill him.

I rested my cheek on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and rubbed his thumb up and down. His arm stayed locked around my waist.

It's not fair. He makes it so difficult for me to go against him.

I know I'm just going to fall even harder for him.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

This time we left without Chewie and R2. Luke was actually there and also saw us off.

I told Rey where The Finalizer was and she seemed to know exactly where I was talking about.

I stayed in the copilot seat since she needed one except I wasn't any help.

"Okay now turn off the blasters and shields."

I looked around. "Where?"

She reached over me and flipped a few switches.

A siren went off.

"Crap. The converters need to be changed."

We were in light speed already.

"Hold on."

She stood up and her stomach was right next to my face as she fixed something above my head.

I turned my head the other way and began to think of over things. If I let my mind wander, my emotions would take over and she would feel it.

"Got it."

She was back in her seat.

If Snoke wasn't right before, he was right now. She definitely was my weakness.

She landed the Falcon with ease.

No one was stopping us. The ramp waslet down.

"Kylo."

She grabbed my hand.

"I know. We'll be alright."

She didn't let go of my hand as we walked down. Stiffly standing stormtroopers were lined up as we walked past them, leading us to Hux.

"Welcome back. Oh and I see you've pulled through for once."

I exhaled, trying my best not to punch him.

"Rey, this is General Hux."

Hux offered a hand. She took it lightly. When he started bringing it to his lips she shrunk back.

Hux straightened himself. "A little to forward? Shall we?" Hux walked inside and we followed.

"The First Order is like nothing you've seen before, Miss Rey. We are very organized and prominent in our bidding. No matter what the cost, our determination is key. That's why Supreme Leader wants you so badly."

We enter into the dormitory hall.

"Here is where you can rest after your tiresome day of successes."

He reached for hand and she gave it to him. He placed her hand on the door scanner and it opened.

"This is your room you shall be staying in for the time being. I hope it suits your needs."

She looked up and around.

Hux bowed his head then looked at me. "Snoke wants to see her once she's settled."

He left us alone.

I rubbed the back of my neck. Shit. The nightmares and restless sleep will come back.

"I'll come back later-"

"Wait."

I turned my back to her. I felt her fear. "Don't worry about it."

I left the room and leaned against the closed door, letting out a heavy sigh.

The girl I've been trying so hard to protect is now going to slip through my fingers all over again. Ten years later and I've still failed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Rey's POV:**

What am I supposed to do? I thought Ben would help me avoid this. I was wearing out the floor with all my pacing. What would Luke do? What would anyone do? I'm so stupid.

I accepted him to being my teacher and didn't think of the consequences. At least I'm not prisoner.

An idea came to my mind. I would need Ben's help to do it though, in the worst way.

I sat on the bed and almost sank. This was more cushioned than I was used to.

I fell back and closed my eyes.

I felt like I was on a cloud. Not even the academy's beds-

The Jedi academy. Ben. He still looked at me like a little girl, like I was his daughter or little sister.

I put an arm over my eyes. I know when I was younger he would always flirt with other girls or they would flirt with him. It bugged me so much yet he never would've considered me at the time. He won't even consider me now. I was so jealous back

then which must be why I'm so angry now.I just wanted to be with him.

"Rey."

My body was heavy but my eyelids felt heavier. I was so comfortable it was hard to get up.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned before sitting up and stumbling to the door.

I opened the door with my eyes half open.

"Ready?"

"Hm?"

Kylo grabbed my wrist and we began walking down the hall. He didn't have his scarf on anymore.

Ben. I felt a sleepy smile form as I looked up at him. He was holding my hand and leading me through the halls like he used to when we were kids.

I leanedmy body into the arm that wasbrushing against mine.

He stiffened to my touch. He felt so awkward, Icould feel it.

I slipped my hand out of his grip and walked ahead. My cheeks burned as I looked down and walked past him.

General Hux was in front of two large wooden doors.

"Miss Rey. Be prepared to have an audience with Supreme Leader Snoke."

I nodded.

"Please wait here." He walked inside.

Now my plan won't work. I'm on my own. I held my arms.

"Rey, I-"

I stepped to the side, avoiding his touch. I've been rejected by so many others than just him. I need to accept that and move on with my duties as a Jedi.

He dropped his hands.

I've never met Snoke but I heard he was a monster. Was he who I heard on Star Killer? He wanted me to kill Ben as well. He turned Ben to the dark side. What would our lives have been like if he stayed?

My hands clenched into fists and I dropped them to my sides. Hux opened the door, escorting me inside.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

She immediately recoiled when I tried to touch her. Something is bothering her. I hate this. Feeling what she's feeling but not exactly sure what it is.

The way she pressed into me was so affectionate. Accepting the darkness, I never once considered being intimate. It's nothing necessary. I've never looked into it because it only surrounds one with weaknesses.

I wish I knew what Snoke was saying to her.

The door opened and Rey walked out so I walked in.

"Kylo Ren," the creature's voice echoed.

I bowed my head down.

"I'm very pleased with you. The girl exceeds my expectations."

"Thank you."

My heart was racing. I know there's going to be a consequence, there always is. My life may be on the line.

"I want to her to wholly be a part of the First Order. No doubts. She's powerful."

I didn't look up.

"You are to train her, sway her. If she doesn't comply, you will surely die along with the other Knights of Ren."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I already know who told him.

"Thank you sir." I turned my back to him and began walking out.

"Ren, don't become weaker than you already are. Don't fall for this girl."

"Of course not."

Rey was waiting for me outside.

"Let's go."

* * *

I was flat on the ground for the second time. Rey had a very wicked gleam in her eyes and an even more malicious smile on her face.

We both had on training clothes provided by the First Order.

"I win. Again."

She jumped onto her feet and walked away from me. I stayed on the ground.

The only time when she would see me alone with her was in this training.

Ever since that day when we saw Snoke, she has been avoiding me. I guess it's for the best. My feelings won't grow any more than they already have.

I know she still looked at me like I was monster.

"Come on don't tell me you've given up?"

I sat up and looked at her. She's grown so much from the last time I saw her. She's no longer that little girl hiding behind my uncle. She's a very strong Jedi and I couldn't believe she was the same person.

"What're you looking at?"

"Huh?"

"Get up!"

I stood. She was ready for another throw down.

I handed her a staff and she raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Something you're comfortable with."

I smirked before whipping the staff around my body.

"No."

She set the staff down and began walking out.

"Rey."

"No, you're cheating now."

"Cheating?"

"Yes I'm not-Did you just try to use the force on me?"

My hand was up and I quickly dropped it.

She spun on her heel so fast. "I thought we were done with this."

She walked up to me until she was glaring in my face.

"I thought you weren't going to be stubborn."

"I'm not. You're just irritated."

"I wouldn't be irritated if you didn't avoid me."

Damn. There goes my weakness again.

I folded my arms and walked past her, keeping my head down.

The nightmares, the pain, the darkness, all of it came back since she started avoiding me a few days ago. I could focus on it and stay who I was if she wasn't here to remind what I had been.

I rounded the corner and bumped into my favorite person.

"You seem to be in a rush Ren."

"What do you want?"

"Have you made any progress?"

I looked away from him.

"Snoke told me you've grown weak because of her. Do you expect no one to notice? This is becoming pathetic."

"Shut it. What the hell did you come to tell me?" My jaw clenched.

"You have a deadline. And I mean your life has a deadline. If the girl hasn't changed her mind until then, you know what'll happen."

I licked my lips. "What's the deadline?"

He began walking away. I could hear the laughter in his voice. "I'll let you suffer for a bit."


	17. Chapter 17

**To whoever that mentioned the Sith accepting love for power and the Jedi avoiding it, I did think of it and it is meshed in the story. In the novelization, Snoke reprimands Kylo for having compassion which madehim weak which in a sense is why he's trying to avoid it. I think Kylo really bases everything on emotions so if his emotions get ahead of his training, he won't prosper as well as he was. (I knowwhat I write may not be accurate occassionallybut it's just some extra fluff for Kylo and Rey :3)**  
/

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

Maybe me avoiding him was for the best. I was on the other side of the wall and heard everything.

Ben began walking back down the hallway. I stayed put. When he turned the corner, I spoke.

"Ben."

He looked over at me then quickly brushed me aside. My breath caught in my throat.

I began walking after him.

"Wait so you yell at me to stop avoiding you and now you're purposefully ignoring me?"

He came to immediate stop. I bumped into his back and he turned around.

He was so close. I balled my hands into fists.

He unexpectedly placed a hand on my neck and dipped his head down onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should've never done this."

His breath went down my chest and his lips hovered over my skin. The temperature of my skin rose rapidly as beads of sweat formed on my forehead. What was I afraid of?

"Why don't you teach me something?" I spit out.

He looked up at me and for some reason I stared at his lips.

"I'll teach you how to hide your Force energy tomorrow."

* * *

The next day was harder than the last.

"Nope, I can still feel it."

"Ben, can I please take a break?"

"No."

I groaned and kept trying. I can't let go of him. Not yet.

"Excellent."

I looked up.

"I can't feel the Force around you at all. When you have a purpose, you suppress it, helping you hide your energy."

I looked down to hide my expression when I realized _he_ was my purpose.

He gave me a hand up and I looked in his eyes.

His eyes were soft with a hint danger behind them. I could tell he was hiding right now. I couldn't feel his energy.

"Ben?"

He still had my hand locked in his against his chest.

"Yes?"

I was embarrassed to say it but I had to. "I want to strengthen our connection."

His eyes got wide but he quickly looked away.

"Okay."

He sat down on the ground and gestured for me to sit as well.

I began to lower myself but instead he pulled me to him.

"Uh! Kylo!"

"Quiet."

I adjusted myself around him so I didn't feel so awkward.

My butt hit the floor but I kept my legs around his hips.

"Give me your hands."

I did as I was told.

His chest went in and out against mine as he locked his fingers to my small hands.

"Close your eyes and release all your energy. As you do so, pull into mine and I will do the same to you."

I closed my eyes trying to figure out what he was saying. Focusing on the Force, I did push out all my energy, searching for his.

So much exertion and will was required to do this. My body was shaking. I felt his energy. It was so dark and demeaning but helda glint of confliction. I pulled back, afraid. He wasreaching out to me.I never fully trusted him. I thought of the interrogation  
/room and how I didn't want to look at him.

I can't losemy concentration.I wanted this to work. If he recognized my feelings more, he might have a chance ofcoming back.I had to let him in. _Find a purpose._ My mind cleared.

The wall broke and the Force buzzed through my body, intertwiningwith his as it went. I didn't think I had this power.

My breaths came out short and ragged,I was so tired.

His breathing was just as hard. I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding me closer into him. His head dipped into my neck but I was too tired to care. In some strange way, I felt at home.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

She didn't leave my side except for at night. It just made it that much harder to try to ignore what I actually felt especially since now we were both in tune with the For ce Bond. I was hopeless around her.

Snoke called me up one day.

I stood before him, leavingRey behind the door.

"So the girl has gotten stronger. Has she made a decision?"

"No. But she does have a lot of faith in me. Perhaps that'll sway her."

He sat back and pondered on his thoughts.

"Hm, you may be able to use those feelings against her.I suppose I can give you an extension."

How long is my deadline anyway?

"I'll add two weeks on top of your four."

Six weeks. I had six weeks to convert Rey to the dark side or at least join the First Order.

I thanked him and bowed again before leaving.

"Commander?"

I spun around. An officer held a paper out to me. "It's another uproar, this time it cannot be tamed."

"How'd it begin?"

The officer gulped. "The rumor that Luke Skywalker is back."

Rey was standing behind me. I knew what I was going to do but did she? I wasn't sure if I should bring her along.

I turned to her, the officer still there.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go on an official mission with the Commander of the First Order?"

She looked at the paper then back at me.

"Sure."

I smiled, handing the paper back to the officer.

"Ready my command shuttle. Get ships ready for a fight and alert Captain Phasma to also ready some of her men. It's going to be a tight ride."

"Yes sir!"

The officer scurried off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Rey's POV:**

I never thought I'd be with the First Order into battle. I looked up at Kylo as we walked to his shuttle. Would he be willing to let go of all of this if I could make him?

It'll be very hard since he's so set in his ways.

The shuttle took off once we were inside.

"Here, wear this."

Kylo handed me a long brown robe.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's considered a Jedi robe alright? It'll help conceal some of your identity."

I slipped it on.

"How do I look?"

He bit his lip. "Like a Jedi."

I looked down at the sleeves to hide my blush.

"So where are we going?"

He cleared his throat. "Tatooine. There's always uproars on desert planets."

Was that supposed to be a joke?

People were already shooting and running in a frenzy when we got there. I didn't like this.

"Rey stay on the ship."

The ramp on the command shuttle came down once we hit the ground and Kylo walked out.

My mind and my stomach turned over and over.

I wasn't on the right side. Why was I here?

TIE fighters came flying by. They weren't shooting at the ground but aiming in the sky. The Resistance was here as well.

We had to leave. I immediately ran out after Kylo. There were so many people running and shots in the air, it was hard to see. On top of that smoke left behind by fire and destruction didn't help.

I felt him. His energy was pulsing from the Bond.

"Kylo!"

His shoulders were back and his blade was out. He looked over his shoulder and began walking over to me. His gaze was so intense, I began backing up.

"I thought I told you-get down!"

He pushed meonto the ground, shielding me with his body.

He looked around and pulled me up by the waist. "Let's go."

I began running with him back to the shuttle but was interrupted.

A Resistance fighter shot between us, causing an explosion.

I fell into the sand once more. My vision was black and my ears were ringing for a few seconds.

I stumbled up onto my feet and began searching for Kylo.

"Rey, is that you?"

I followed sound of the voice and got an unexpected surprise when I found who the owner was.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

I landed on my back. We should've never come. This was worse than I thought. I picked up my lightsaber that flew out of my hands and got up.

Rey wasn't that far away but she was facing someone. The smoke cleared and my lip twitched.

That damn traitor. I should've really killed him when I had the chance. How dare he get so close to her.

She was trembling. I had to move.

I ignited my lightsaber when I heard what he was saying.

"You know what he's capable of Rey. He's going to kill you. Come with me."

He held a hand out to her.

"Rey."

She spun around to me.

"Let's go."

She looked back at Finn. His hand was still waiting for hers. I lifted mine for her to take as well.

I tried to change the tone in my voice but there was still a hint of anger.

"I'll teach you more when we get back. Come on."

She looked up at me and I nodded.

She looked back at Finn. "I'm sorry. I'll see you soon."

She ran up and grabbed my hand.

His face was priceless. I smirked before taking her back with me.

Even though we were there for a short time, I was happy we were going back. We began walking back up the ramp when Rey collapsed on the ground.

"Rey?"

She was unconscious.

"Rey?!"

A few stormtroopers ran up to us. "Sir a few enemies retained our guns. I don't think they know they've set them to stun."

She's been stunned. I gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Fall back."

I picked her up in my arms and carried her inside the shuttle.

I laid her down on the emergency bed once more. She won't wake up until we get back at least.

I ran a hand through my hair. She looked so terrified when she found me. Hopefully she didn't see what I did.

I groaned as I sat down. I killed so many today.

The soft look on her face eased my nerves. She's lucky to not have nightmares if any at all. Irubbed the back of my fingers against her cheek.

I'm never bringing her along again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Look at that, a surprise guest. This chapter is short but stay tuned for the next. Things are about to get heated in the reylo trash compactor.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

I felt something soft touch my nose a few times and then something wet and scratchy touch my cheek.

I didn't think that would wake me up.

I opened my eyes to an orange cat staring me in the face.

"Huh?"

A low rumbling sound came from its chest so I pet it. "Hello there."

I sat up and it kept nudging at my hand.

My door clicked opened and Kylo walked in.

"Oh look at that. You met the devil cat."

"Aw but it's so nice."

The orange cat nudged up against my arm, still purring.

"That's Hux's cat, Millicent. She's evil."

I rolled my eyes. "Just pet her."

"You don't believe me? Fine."

He reached in to pet her and she immediately swatted at him, ears going back. Her purr turning into a growl.

"Yeah well you're a piece of shit cat."

I laughed. The cat looked up and meowed at me before purring again.

"Are you feeling okay? You were blasted by a stun shot."

I rubbed my neck. So that's what that was.

"Yes."

"Good because I'm never letting you do that again."

I didn't want to argue. He was truly worried. Not only could I see that but I could feel it.

"I won't. Only because you were so jealous."

"What?"

I smiled. "You were so jealous today."

"I was not!" As much as he wanted to deny it, we share a bond.

He stood up and folded his arms.

"Let me at least think that you were, okay?"

"Why?"

"It makes me feel better," I said without thinking.

The cat jumped off and I laid down, facing my back to him.

* * *

 **Kylo's POV:**

She moved so swiftly, I could never compare. Sure I was skilled, but she made it look beautiful.

I'd been training her with a lightsaber for about a week. She was twirling it around on her own.

I leaned against the doorframe, watching her pridefully.

Remembering the past week and when we first began, she was a mess. Now she was graceful and swift in her strides, possibly better than me. I guess I was breaking the rules. I wasn't teaching her in the way of the Dark Side but I was teaching her

what Luke wouldn't.

I went in a daze with her delicate movements.

Rey huffed as she wiped sweat off her brow. "I think I'm done for today."

I never thought she'd look so good after training. She walked up to me and smiled. I furrowed my eyebrows at her, trying to hide my feelings.


	20. Chapter 20

**Made it to chapter 20!I'm obsessed with parallels. Also reference to What She's Worth once again. Some hot stuff goes down, both good and bad. Shoutout toHowling2themoon, you the real MVP.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

He wasn't showing any signs of changing. I shouldn't think to much into it. Not like he'd want to, especially for me.

I was walking out of my room to meet up with Ben until I bumped into General Hux.

"Oh excuse me."

"I'm sorry." We continued walking until he stopped.

"Rey?"

I turned back around to him. "Yes?"

"Are you perhaps going to see Ren?"

"...yes."

He smirked. "I do hope nothing goes wrong when you see him. After all, he's lived his entire life without a trace of light. Why would you think he would want you? I'm sure once he comes back to his senses he will remember who _you_ really

are."

He hit me home. I felt like vomiting. Hux may be right. I'm running in circles. I didn't go to training that day. Instead, I ran to my room and sat in bed. Tears came out of nowhere. Why am I crying? Because I care.

I sighed and looked over at the nightstand where my lightsaber was. I picked it up and stared at it in my hands. Why did I have to be a Jedi?

Kylo almost immediately came knocking to my door, either by feeling I was upset or by me not showing up to training.

I set down my saber and got up, opening the door.

He looked distressed, like how he did in the interrogation room. He was already in his training get up, black suspenders and all.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Why weren't you there?"

I moved away from the doorway. "I got sidetracked."

He followed me inside and shut the door. "Rey, you're not allowed to get upset over some small thing."

I balled my fists until my nails pinched my palms. "I'm not allowed? You don't own me, Kylo!"

He was taken aback.

"Why're you so mad all of a sudden?"

I couldn't hide even if I wanted to.

"I don't belong here."

He didn't respond.

"Ben, please. I don't belong here and neither do you. Come with me. We could leave here and leave everything behind."

He kept that face on, that face he made the first time we met.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I want to protect you."

"Protect me? No you're keeping me in a prison all over again. And for what? Power? That's not you. You're a good person-"

"No I'm not Rey. People change. I'm not that teenager you knew at the academy."

My lower lip trembled. "No you're something far worse than that boy with the nightmares. You're a monster that will never be tamed. How dare you expect me to stay here when we both know there's something far greater out there?"

"Rey, I can't just leave everything behind overnight. Even if I wanted to they'd still find us. It's not like it's easy for me when you're here." He began raising his voice.

I looked down and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I get it. If you want your horrifying life back, then I'll leave."

I began walking towards the door but he caught my arm.

"Please don't."

"Why not?"

He was shaking and so was his voice."I need you. Badly."

"But you just-"

"I know what I said! Rey. I'm sorry. I just can't keep going without you. I know you can live your whole life without needing anyone. You're very independent and strong. But I need you, almost painfully."

His voice was at the corner of breaking with every word.

"I feel so different when you're around. I don't have to dwell on my anger. I've never been so at peace in my life."

From his speech, his hand moved up from my wrist to my shoulder. Unknowingly, his other hand was around my waist.

"Ben.."

"Is this what love feels like?"

Did he just admit he loved me?

"I'm not sure..."

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was distraught. Tears filled my eyes. "Fine then. Rey, please. If you don't love me then..." I looked away from her to hold back the sobs. "Then lie to me."

She brought her hands to my face.

I looked at her, trying hard to stop the tears.

She got on her tiptoes to reach my ears. "I'm up to your shoulders now," she whispered.

My blurry eyes were wide. I almost wanted to laugh.

She looked at me, still holding my face in her hands.

"Rey, you-"

Rey didn't let me finish. She pushed her mouth onto mine, pulling me down as she did so. Almost as soon as she pushed into me she pulled away. All those years she got angry at me at the academy for no reason, she was actually jealous?

I pulled her body closer against mine and leaned my face down so my lips brushed hers.

Those lips I felt when I was trying to save her on the island were now urgently pressing into me.

I was trying to pull away, to slow down. I wanted to tell myself this was wrong but I couldn't.

Her lips pushed against mine softly and slowly but grew impatient. Her hands reached up into my hair as I pulled her into a tighter embrace. Each kiss felt stronger and lingered for a longer period of time. On top of that, the Force Bond wasn't

helping. I felt how she did and vice versa. The energy between us was so powerful I almost couldn't control it. All of my senses were more in tune then ever before. Shit.

I picked her up in my arms and pressed her against the wall. I didn't understand what I was doing but it felt so good. My body began burning for her. I'm so screwed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since in all the fan art I've seen, Kylo is the one to make the first move, I thought it'd be kinda cool that Rey did it instead. There is also a change in POV if anyone caught that ;) (sorry if anyone expects smut, I don't write like that) I think I stopped beingmovie accurateup to this point.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

The second he pushed me against the wall, I knew I won. He planted a kiss on my lips then trailed down to my neck. My nerves peaked once his lips swept against me. I felt embarrassed when a sound I've never made before escaped my mouth.

He didn't seem to pay attention as he continued. My hands were curled into his hair, pulling when his tongue touched a sensitive part of my skin. I never thought in a million years we'd be here like this even if I didn't get my memories

He began threading his fingers into my hair, loosening the buns.

He kissed my lips so heatedly and I kissed back with just as much passion. How long have we been holding ourselves back? I don't think I've ever seen him this gentle. No, during training he'd trace his hands up and down my arms, pressing his body againstmine.

His hot breath against my neck gave me chills. I felt his hand ride up the length of my thigh. I couldn't stand this. It was too much.

He carried me to to the bed and laid me down. Wait, are we really doing this?

Ben stood up, unstrapping the suspenders before throwing off his black shirt.

Whoa. He was shredded. He didn't have those in the academy.

He leaned down to kiss me, allowing me to put my arms around him. He really was big. We were both breathing heavily as my hands explored the new skin of his chest and stomach.

I felt his hand reaching up my shirt but he stopped midway.

He shrank back. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

He sat up and looked away from me.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

I saw the side of his face. The tips of his ears and his cheeks were red.

"Are-are you blushing?!"

He covered his mouth with his hand. "No."

He was grabbing the sheets for support. I put my arms over his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Ben, are you shy?"

He turned his face to me, examining me for a second before tackling me down.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was not a morning person. I never have been and never will. But waking up with no fear from what I dreamt last night or from my hair not sticking to my face because I was sweating was probably the best thing ever. I didn't want to open my eyes

because I probably had the best sleep ever and didn't want it to end.

When my eyes did open, I noticed a beautiful figure coming towards me. "You're finally awake."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go back to my room for a bit."

I sighed as I watched her leave and then shoved my face back into a pillow.

The next day wasn't as blissful.

"The First Order has decided for you to wear these."

She looked up at me. "The First Order, or you?"

"Can you just put it on?"

It was similar to her old clothes but not really. The fabric was a grayish blue. The boots went up to her knees and the matching gloves went to her elbows. The lining of the outfit was of a gold fabric.

She came out minutes later with her hair fully down and with the complete outfit on. "How do I look?"

"Amazing."

"Alright, let me just do my hair-"

"Let me do it."

She looked at me in disbelief before facing her back to me.

I only looped her hair into one loop and put a small gold clip in her hair to keep it up.

On top of her new look she also put on her Jedi robe.

I handed her back the hair ties.

"Wha-what did you use to hold it?"

"Just one clip. And it looks stunning on you."

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Thank you. Come on, let's go eat something." As she stepped towards the door, I heard something click.

"Rey move!"

She looked up at me and ran to the wall when an explosion went off.

Stormtroopers came running in immediately.

"Sir, are you alright? There was unwarranted bomb set off in your room."

I looked up. A stray stormtrooper took off his helmet and began shooting at me.

The other stormtroopers shot him down.

Rey came to my side. I grabbed her hand and ran out the door, picking up the assassin's blaster on the way.

Darts were being spewed out at us.

"Don't let those hit you."

I shot in the direction they were coming and she stopped a few with the Force.

I began running ahead but Rey stayed back.

"They took my lightsaber!"

She began running down the hall.

"Rey!"

Once I caught up with her, she elbowed a guy in the face and kicked another one down.

They kept grabbing at her. I began shooting.

Rey used the Force to throw a few at the wall.

They are not taking her.

Rey threw the last one onto his back in front of me.

She picked up her lightsaber that fell from one of their pockets and walked past me.

"Easy," she panted.

I walked up and crouched down to one of their bodies.

"Sir, we have confirmed the plan has gone according to schedule."

Phasma was as punctual as usual. But why now? I wish I could've called it off when I still had the chance.

"Perfect. We are setting a course out."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"No I'm not letting you come."

"Ben!"

"I don't need to lose you."

"I can take care of myself."

I rubbed my neck, groaning. "Don't. Panic."

"I won't."

Damn, this could all be over if she wasn't so stubborn. I didn't think I'd be so infatuated withher that by the time this happened I'd regret it.

Of course, after I already told her to not come on another mission, she is.

"Rey, please be careful."

"I will."

She hugged me. "You have to promise me something."

"Hm?"

"Don't kill anyone."

I chuckled. "I won't."

"Good. Let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is just some extra stuff to give it more plot. Warning: long chapter and another surprise guest. Seriously I've tried to fix as many glitches from the app as possible. I don't write with no space between each word and no / like that. It's the app acting up. Sorry for the weirdness, it's not me.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

He squeezed my hand before walking into the thick fog. I felt another presence of the Force but quickly shook it away.

I was a step behind Ben. The rocks crunched under both our feet but that's all you could hear.

He didn't call for any stormtroopers to come out just yet. Because of such silence, I'm sure he could hear my heart racing. If he couldn't hear it, he sure felt it.

"C'mon," he whispered as he grabbed my hand.

"Get your lightsaber ready." I nodded, placing a hand on my belt.

He didn't want me coming on this mission but if I didn't come, he might be killed. I didn't understand why he couldn't just let stormtroopers do the job. Maybe he wanted to see the face of the people who tried to kidnap me and kill pulled

his lightsaber off his belt and ignited it. The crackle of it seemed so loud.

"Ben, we should go back."

He ignored me, still facing forward.

A shot came right at me from the side. Ben held up his hand instantly with a blink of an eye, stopping it.

"Go find them."

I looked up at him. He had the same look that he did on Star Killer, before he fought Finn.

I began running towards where the shot was fired.

There was a young boy, maybe fourteen, holding a blaster.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

His body stiffened once he noticed me. He held the blaster with shaky hands.

"Sorry miss."

I heard unfamiliar footsteps behind me. There were more than one closing in on me. This was an ambush.

The fog hid them so well, I couldn't tell where they were attacking from.

One man grabbed me by my waist.

"Ah!"

I elbowed him in the face and took my staff out, hitting him against the head with it. He fell to the ground.

Another unknown came charging at me with a sword.

I swatted my staff under his feet, causing him to fall.

They just kept coming and I kept beating them with my staff.

As I was fighting one, another caught me from the back and held my face.

"Ah, let go of me!"

"Why is such a pretty face sleeping around with Kylo Ren of all people?"

He pulled my hair down. I screamed out.

"Being the First Order's slut may have its perks though."

This guy was too strong. I was too scared to use the Force.

He released me suddenly and fell to the ground. Ben was behind him, with his hand raised.

"What did you call her?"

The man grabbed at his neck.

He let go of his choke hold and walked around in front of him.

The man coughed, wobbling back up.

"Oh please don't tell me, you already forgot you assigned us-"

Ben swung his arm back and into the man's face. He fell on the ground again.

Kylo scowled and ignited his lightsaber.

I grabbed his arm.

"Wait! You can't do this!"

His breath was shaking and so was his arm that I was holding back.

"Please..."

This is going too far. What happened to him? This isn't what I wanted.

The man on the ground looked at us.

Ben lowered his saber and looked down.

I calmed down and let go of his arm. "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

He swung his blade up with both hands and killed the man. I screamed but it was too late.

My eyes were wide and my mouth was shut tight with terror.

He put his saber back on his belt and stepped up to me. I didn't move but I looked away.

He grabbed my wrist and I gasped.

"Look at me Rey."

I knew if I didn't he would've gotten rough with me. Hesitantly, I glared him in the eyes, tears flowing down.

"I'm still Kylo Ren."

He let go of my wrist and walked past me.

I made sure he was really gone for me to let it all out. My knees gave in as I looked at the man he just killed.

I covered my mouth with my hand as I grabbed a handful of gravel with the other.

I was in over my head. There's no way I could've ever changed him, especially for me. I thought he did care but I was so wrong. Poe and Finn were right. I should've just given up when I still had a chance.

The fog was coming heavier than before making me feel more isolated than I already was.

Back to square one.

"...Rey..."

I stopped crying as I looked up to the familiar voice. A voice I only heard as a child when I was asleep or when I was afraid.

I got up.

"Is anyone there?"

I fixed my robe on my shoulders.

"You should know who I am. Don't you remember?"

The fog began clearing. A man wearing Jedi robes and a beard stood before me except he was transparent.

We stared at each other for a while. How did I know him?

His gentle smile eased my mind from what I just witnessed.

"Wait...Grand-?"

I heard Ben calling out for me. Through our training together I learned to keep in my Force energy, almost like holding my breath.

When I looked back, the man was gone. I began running.

Kylo was still a monster, a beast. Everything he said or did before was a lie.

There was a dead tree up ahead. I hid behind it and covered my mouth, holding my staff gifted by the First Order to my chest. Every sound could be resonated in this area. There were no vibrations or even an echo of wind to hide in.I shutmy eyes.

Suddenly it all made sense. _You already forgot you assigned us..._

Benassigned this mission. The bomb, the stormtroopers, they were all a ploy, but why? I did notice he's been blocking me since the explosion went off. A new anger fueled in me. He was right, he was still Kylo Ren.I'd rather die here than go back withhim.  
/He deceived me.

"Rey please."

He was close. My heart was pounding. I kept in the Force.

"Are you afraid of me?" I heard a crack in his voice.

Please don't do this.

"Snoke would kill me if I didn't do it. I would've been...suspected."

I heard him getting closer. His lightsaber ignited. The crackle made my face burn with terror.

"If I proved that I had a weakness, I would be dead."

What was he saying? I slowly lifted my hand to my saber.

"You're my weakness Rey."

I let my guard down for a split second. The Force was back up and he found me. He cut down the tree. I screamed, getting out of the way.

I ignited my lightsaber and his clashed down with mine.

He scowled and I gave him daggers.

"You lied to me."

His lip twitched. "I had no choice."

I spun away, lightsaber ready.

"No not just that. You lied from the very beginning. You never cared. You tried to purposefully kill me."

That hit something in him. He swung his saber at me but I hit it aside.

"I wanted you on my side!"

"All you cared about was you and your power. You used me to get just that. You're weak no matter what Kylo Ren."

He swung down at me but I hit from the side twice until he stepped back. I kicked him to the ground.

All those days he held me gently as I cried or caressed my face in his hands lovingly were a joke to him.

That night we spent together was nothing to him. He's probably done that with so many other girls, I was just another one on his hit list.

He looked up at me like he did on Star Killer Base.

I felt ashamed with myself for ever getting close. I actually enjoyed it and thought it was genuine. I threw the First Order's staff on the ground next to him.

"Goodbye Kylo."

I put my saber back and ran away.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was having serious déjà vu. The girl hated me and now she was gone. Maybe I should go back to how it was before I met her again. I stood up and began walking back to the ships. There were only two instead of three. Dammit, I don't know if I'll be able  
/to fix this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Another long chapter!I wanted to post all this story before school started, but since that won't happen, now I'll be posting 2 chapters a day! I'm thinking of doing a spin-off as well which will be mentioned later ;)**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

I kept running. There was more than one ship that came with us. I boarded one and told them to take off.

They took me back to the First Order. Once we landed, I began running through the halls, back to the Falcon.

 _He lied,_ kept playing in my head.

He's never coming back. Tears fell harder down my face because I was running.

I rounded a corner and tried to stop but made it worse. Papers flew in a frenzy around me.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I began shuffling papers together. I handed them to a familiar face.

Hux.

"In a hurry?"

"Actually yes."

He took the papers from me and stood up.

"I see. I guess he couldn't keep you. He got carried away didn't he? A man always wants power more than he wants lust. Unless he can have both. I don't think you wanted that."

I took in a deep breath.

"He always viewed compassion as a sort of joke, nothing serious. I'm sorry you got tangled up in his game."

I nodded and kept running. I went back to the only place I knew I'd be safe: the Resistance.

A stormtrooper was piloting but I told him to leave once he dropped me off.

I was running across the runway, the feeling of my new clothes pressing into my skin, reminding me of who gave them to me.

My one bun bounced as I ran.

I only found one person that I recognized. He was working on his X-wing but I ran to him first.

"Poe!"

"Rey?"

I threw my arms around him, crying hysterically.

* * *

I sat in a circle, or more like a square, with Poe, Finn, and BB-8.

Once again, I fiddled my fingers with flowers.

"I'm sorry, Rey."

I explained everything to them. Even that one night..

I shook my head. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Even my clothes, my hair..." _they're all his_ , I wanted to say. The gold clip that was in my hair now laid in my hand as I stared at it blankly.

Finn grabbed my hand. "At least you're back, right?"

The flower petals blew about in the grass. I didn't know how to answer. I'm a sad excuse for a Jedi. I didn't dare return to Luke. I'm sure sleeping with his nephew isn't exactly what he had in mind when he let me go off with him.

"We'll leave you alone. You've been through some stuff. C'mon." Finn wanted to protest but took Poe's hand that helped him up.

"Thanks you guys." It was so awkward with them now. If I were with Ben, I'm sure I'd be as giddy and happy as ever. But he ruined it. It doesn't feel the same. Nothing ever will now.

"Anytime."

They turned away and Poe put an arm over Finn's shoulders. Were they a thing?

I was so close. He almost came back to me. But maybe not. He plotted an entire scheme just so he could save me and I would accept him? I didn't know the real reason and I didn't want to find out. He was manipulative and cold. My eyes were red from crying  
/so much.

I looked back down at the intricate gold clip and touched my lips. _You know I can take whatever I want._ He did and I can't stand it.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I couldn't decide if I should go after her or not. I had to make a quick decision before it was too late.

I stepped off my ship and immediately ran out when I saw Rey.

I was so relieved to see her safe but she wasn't so pleased to see me.

Her hair was back into her three buns and she was wearing something the Resistance gave her instead.

"What're you doing here?"

That's all she had to say? I came back for her and yet she's mad.

"I came to apologize."

"I don't want an apology from you. Just go back to the First Order and we can be enemies like we were supposed to."

It felt like my heart stopped beating.

"Rey, wait!"

I began running after her but was immediately blocked by two men.

"What do you want with her this time?"

My mind began racing. Did they fill her with lies? I have to go after her. Where is my lightsaber?

"I need her."

The traitor huffed and glared up at me since that's all he could do.

"Look pal, we don't want you getting near her or touching her ever again. You're sick."

She really thought I lied to her about everything. No she has to understand I couldn't do anything. She probably doesn't trust me anymore. After all we've done together...

My throat tightened as I tried to swallow down this new kind of hurt.

This wasn't any type of anger or pain I've felt before. No, this was heartbreak.

I put my hands on my hips and turned away from them, taking a few steps forward.

I spun back around to them.

"I just need to talk to her."

"She's in the garden."

All three of us looked up. My mother was standing behind the two guys.

I nodded before running past them.

* * *

She was sitting in the meadow behind the base. Little flurries from the flowers swirled around her as she meditated.

"Rey."

She stood up and held up her hand. I was Force pushed to the ground.

"Leave."

I got up and brushed off my robes.

"Listen for a second."

"You won't tell me anything I want to hear."

I sighed and took a step towards her.

"Then what do you want from me?"

I inched forward. Her shoulders were tense as she took a step back. She won't let me get close enough to touch her will she? This was absolute torture.

She opened her mouth to respond.


	24. Chapter 24

**I really hate these glitches on this app -.-**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"I want you to be good."

His body stiffened where he stood until he looked down and bit his lip.

"So that's what you're trying to do? Pull me back to the light. How ironic."

I probably shouldn't have told him. What was ironic about it?

"Rey, please. I'll prove myself. If you want me too, I'll try. But I can't without you."

Once I realized my defense was down, I stepped back. "I can't. I can't do this. I need some time to think."

He opened his mouth to argue but I held up my hands.

"Alright."

He stepped forward and grabbed my shoulder before kissing my forehead. I watched him walk away.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I sat in the command station of the Finalizer.

My elbows were on my knees as I waited. What was I waiting for?

She's not coming back.

People were typing on computers, checking security, while I was just sitting here.

 _I want you to be good._ I'm the Commander of the First Order. I'm Kylo Ren. If any of that is true, then why are those words affecting me so deeply?

I don't think it was just because I loved her but maybe the way she said it.

I'm really turning into my grandfather now. His downfall was a woman as well.

But was this for the best? I bit my lip and stood up to look at the cameras. I will show her I can do this. She'll see somehow whether she comes back or feels it through the Force.

I ran a hand through my hair. This girl is driving me insane.

I realized after the fake mission, I will be seeing hatred and getting death threats no matter what. I may deal with that the rest of my life. Either way, _this_ has to end. I don't want any of it anymore if it means losing her.

I saw a small ship coming in on the cameras. I ran out with my heart in my hands.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry to those that expect smut. I do not write smutty stuff only fluffy. (Long chapter fyi)**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

"Don't come any closer."

He immediately dropped his hands that were outstretched to hug me.

"I only came back because I had to."

His face got serious. "Of course."

"I'm staying on one condition. Don't lie to me."

Ben smiled. "Alright."

I was afraid to get close again for some reason but I still did.

I reached out my hand and he grabbed it, walking with me inside.

He always had a blank face when he stared ahead.

"Listen, when the plan went down, I wasn't being controlled by the Dark Side. I regret letting it happen to you. I don't think I have it all down," he looked down at me, "but I'm getting there."

My heart warmed at his words. Except my feelings were interrupted when we passed his room.

"What're we doing?"

"I'm just taking you back to your room."

I looked down.

"Expecting something else?" I peered up at him and he was giving that smirk again.

"No, you idiot."

I pouted as my cheeks turned pink.

I went back to my room and stayed there for a a few hours. The Bond was open to both of us once again. It was hard to believe he was being honest earlier. For some stupid reason, I kept running back to him. I could've stayed at D'Qar forever yet I still  
/had this urgent want to see him again.

 _Want_. I don't need him. That's exactly what he told me that time when... That time. That time he was still my Ben.

I perked up. _Ben_!

After that day, he wouldn't even look at me. He never mentioned training to me. I tried to reach out to him with the Force but he'd never respond. It was like this for a few days.

I didn't want to be here if this is how we were going to be. We shared a connection and feelings. He admitted he loved me and I never said it back. I think I took more from him than he did from me. I don't know how many stupid moments I'll have.

I ran down the hall to his room and knocked on the door quickly.

Ben opened it and he was shirtless. I looked away, flustered.

"What is it?"

"I need to talk to you."

He let me in and shut the door behind me.

"I'm sorry for acting so rudely to you when you came back."

My head was bowed down.

"I understand." No, please don't be like this.

"Ben..." This is the first time he's been talking to me in days and that's all he has to say?

He walked past me.

"You know what I saw when I was on D'qar? I saw you happy and smiling and laughing. And I realized I could never make you do that without being in fear of something."

I took a step forward then stopped when he turned around.

He looked like he was ready to cry. I was trying to think of something to say as he walked up to me, grabbing my hands and holding them tightly. His dark eyes were holding onto my gaze.

"I want to be the one who makes you happy, now and forever."

I was shocked by his sudden words filled with compassion. Tears came to my eyes.

He brought one of my hands up to his cheek.

"I'm in love with you and it's driving me crazy."

"Ben..."

He wiped away a tear that fled down my cheek before leaning down to kiss me slowly.

He barely pulled away to breath.

Ben looked into my eyes and I realized I did feel it too. The boy I fell in love with at the Jedi academy is the man I'm in love with right now.

I giggled with more tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I love you too."

Who knew the Scavenger would fall in love with the Prince?

He kissed me so slowly causing everything afterwards to be done just as slowly.

I was trying to grab something for support but all I got was air. He took a few steps backward, pulling me forward until he stopped to sit on the bed.

I was pulled into his lap as he began kissing under my ear.

"I was going to take a shower," he whispered.

I sighed in delight. This time was so different from last time. There was a hidden passion he was now unleashing. He moved differently as well but was still gentle.

"We'll take one later," I whispered back.

He pulled me into another passionate kiss. It was very longing, it made my heart ache.

I looked into his eyes before I took off my undershirt, exposing my bare skin to his. He began kissing a straight line down my neck to my chest.

I could feel he was tired of being scared. He lived so long cowering in the darkness, I never thought I'd be the one to pull him to the light. He's right. I don't need him. But he needs someone to show him the way.

He pulled me closer just to turn around so I was laying on the bed.

Ben pressed his body against mine. His hands were holding me tightly as if I'd disappear. I had a hand on his back and one running through his hair.

I knew he'd never go back if I had anything to say about it.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping, not yet anyway.

I was propped up by an elbow, watching her.

"Rey?"

She took a moment to respond.

"Hm?"

I picked up her hand and kissed her wrist lightly. "I love you."

I saw a smile creep on her face as she opened one eye. "I know."

She scooted closer to me. I pet her wet hair away from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I'm surprised she fell asleep before me.

I pulled her into my arms, cradling her against my chest.

My heart was so light. After all we've been through and we still find our way back to each other. My demons hide when she is around. Everything that keeps me up at night is gone. She really is stronger than she knows. I wish I could stay like this  
/forever, with her in my arms, no First Order, no Resistance.

I should marry her.

Rey was still asleep when I woke up. Usually she is up before I am.

It was already really late, I'm sure Hux was going to scold me, like he does when I sleep in.

Rey, however does not have an excuse.

She was laying on my chest. Her cheek was pressed into me and her arms were pulled in close to her body.

I rubbed her back.

"Rey?"

I waited a couple seconds.

"Rey, wake up."

"Hm.."

Her response was so light, I barely caught it.

"We have to get up."

"No..."

"Yes."

She lifted her head and yawned.

"C'mon."

She rolled off me just to throw herself onto a pillow and cuddle it.

I went into the 'fresher and started getting ready. I was about to put my shirt on when I saw my back.

Red lineswere traced from my shoulders down like a pattern. Oh yeah. Rey dug her nails into my back and dragged them down.

Rey sat up in bed, holding a sheet up to her chest.

"I didn't mean to do that."

I looked over at her and put my shirt on.

"Well you did."

She had a wicked smile. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. "I know you liked it though. The way you moaned-"

"Okay! We don't have to discuss it."

She laughed. "Sorry. Look can I just stay in bed today?I don't want to train."

If I didn't train her, Snoke would get pissed. But I told Rey I didn't care anymore and I don't. I should prove that to her.

I wish we could go to an unknown outer rim planet and just live there together.

"Alright. I'll be out for a bit."

"Okay."

I gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

* * *

I stood there as Hux yelled at me. I barely heard what he said. All I could think about was Rey.

Hux suddenly brought up something that caught my attention.

"...and besides your weakness, you're barely even functioning. We either need to dispose of you or the girl. Just because you two are lovers doesn't change who you are, Ren."

 _Lovers? I never thought of her as my lover,_ I I suppose she is.

That word echoed in my head and affected me for some reason.

I'd never made love with anyone except Rey.

"Are you even listening?!"

I looked up at Hux. "Huh? Oh no, not really."

I didn't know how Hux knew. Maybe the way I looked at her or my body language. Whatever.

I came back to my room hours later and Rey was still asleep. She hasn't gotten up all day?


	26. Chapter 26

**I looked it up and yes, churros are in the Star Wars universe.**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

I woke up to my stomach growling. I have been in bed all day without a bite to eat.

Ben was fast asleep next to me. Was it really that late?

I got up to change in the 'fresher. There were red curved marks on my skin from him biting me.

Like he has a right to talk.

I pulled on my robes and put my hair in one bun before stepping out.

There was no one in the halls. I saw a clock and it was the early hours of the morning.

The cafeteria was still open. All they seemed to have left was of course the food I absolutely hated it.

There was a plate full of churros. I groaned but so did my stomach. They were just too sweet for my liking or what I'm used to.

I picked one up and broke a piece off and popped it in my mouth.

The sweetness was too overbearing still but I swallowed it down anyways.

It's my fault for sleeping in anyway.

I left because there was no other food.

"What're you doing up?"

My blood went cold as I looked over my shoulder.

"General Hux." He raised an eyebrow at me then walked up closer with his arms folded.

"You're causing quite a frenzy here."

Hux's energy felt very strange. I didn't like being near him.

"I'm sorry."

"I guess it doesn't matter though. You will become the new prodigy of the First Order. You are younger and stronger than Ren."

I knew what he was trying to do and he did this every time we bumped into each other. I can't fall for it again. If there was just some way to keep Ben safe from Hux and Snoke. It hit me.

"I could say the same to you."

"What?" He snapped.

"I mean aren't you younger than Snoke. Kylo can't run this whole thing on his own."

His face got hard. "What're you getting at?"

I placed a hand on my hip. "I'm saying that you could wield all the power here if you tried," I walked past him, "we could rule this place together."

I can't believe I just said that. I have to taste the Dark Side if I wanted to save him, if I wanted to save Ben.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

The rest of the week was different. We went back to training but she acted different. I let her sleep in my room every night because it was easier for me.

Every time I tried to tap into her mind, it was blocked.

"Okay stop."

She straightened out of her form. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that. You're blocking me out and I don't like it."

I know I've been acting different but that's only because I'm trying to suppress the darkness. What the hell is the matter with her?

"It's nothing."

She put the staff back and headed for the exit.

I ran after her and grabbed her waist.

"Hey, talk to me."

She was scaring me. This cold silence, it wasn't her.

She sighed and spun around.

"I haven't been feeling well lately, alright? I didn't want to worry you."

I grabbed her hands. "Well you are."

I pressed my lips on to the top of herhair. "You know you can trust me."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah."

She gave me a quick kiss. "I have to take care of something."

Rey ran out of my arms.

I didn't like this.

Either way, I went back to my room and pulled up a HoloNet. Luke gave me the coordinate number to the Illenium System before we left.

I called it. Come on someone pick up.

An image of my mother appeared. "Mom?"

"Ben? This a surprise."

"Rey is hiding from me."

She stared at me. "Where is she now?"

I shook my head.

"She wants me to..."

"To what?"

"Nothing. What am I supposed to do?"

My mother chuckled. "Look, Ben, come home. Talk to Luke. He may help more than I can. He did train her for a while."

She was right.

"Okay, I'll get a ship ready."

I got one ready on my own. I'm the Commander, I can do whatever the hell I want.

I didn't think there was time to change into robes so I just flew down in my training clothes.

This sucks. But I wouldn't be hiding from her if she wasn't hiding from me.

I landed on the runway and jumped out, running to the base.

My mother was waiting for me but her underlings were walking up to me fast.

Why was he always here? And the pilot? Really?

I didn't even get to open my mouth without them saying something.

"What happened to Rey this time? There's always a problem with you isn't there?"

The pilot stepped up. "Easy, easy. We can all say he's not the best guy for her, I mean there's a whole galaxy and she chooses this guy, but at least she's safe when she's with him. Kudos to you man."

"Um thanks?"

Finn had his jaw dropped. "Safe? She's not safe! She's-"

Poe patted his shoulder. "She's alright. You're worried about her. That's what the General said."

I looked down and nodded.

"See? She's safe with a man that worries."

I never thought the pilot would side with me.

I walked past them to my mother.

"Where's Luke?"

"He's meditating in the back of the building."

I began running. I have to return to her so I can't be here for long.

I burst through the doors to the back meadow. My uncle was sitting in the grass in a straight position, sitting tall.

Breaking focus on someone meditating has always been taboo but this was an emergency.

I cleared my voice before speaking up. "Uncle Luke."

I walked over to him slowly. He looked up at me then closed his eyes, returning to his position.

I sat next to him.

"I have a question."

"Is it about your Force Bond? Rey made me aware of it on the island one day."

There goes everything. "Yes. She's shut me out completely, and she acts differently. She's keeping secrets."

"I'm proud of you Ben."

"What?"

He opened his eyes. "You're grandfather's demise was his fear of losing a girl. But you're strength is protecting her."

A blush creeped up on my cheeks and most likely my ears.

"You're energy feels different as well. It seems your new purpose has changed your entire being."

Does that mean Rey got what she wanted?

"But what about her?"

He sighed. "It sounds to me that she may be pursuing the Dark I trained her there were traces of it in her thoughts, movements, everything."

This can't be true. I stood up.

"I need her back!"

Luke got up as well. "Why don't you show her how much you've changed for her?"

What does he mean?

"Follow me."

* * *

"These were your grandfather's, well before he turned evil."

I put the brown robe over my shoulders for the finished look. "Where do you people get this stuff? Seriously is there a closet of antiques lying somewhere I don't know about?"

"Because you changed by her being as a whole, maybe if she saw you as a Jedi and not some Commander, she may come to her senses."

He ignored my question.

"Go, go and bring her back. Both of you come back here in one piece."

I nodded before running off again. A wardrobe change? Of course he would think of that.

I hopped back into my ship and began back to Rey.

* * *

I couldn't find her anywhere. Even at night, she didn't come to my room. I hung up my new Jedi robes and went to bed.

I felt like I was asleep for a minute when I woke up to Rey on top of me.

I let my scanner allow her print as well so she could come in anytime but this was unexpected.

"Rey-"

She leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. I felt her wander her lips to my neck. I bit my lip, trying to control myself. I knew what she was doing.

"What're you doing? Where've you been all day?"

She ran her hands up my chest.

"It doesn't matter." I grabbed her waist and rolled over so that I was on top of her instead.

"Yes it does matter."

She rubbed her hand on my neck. "I'll tell you in the morning."

I pressed my forehead against her shoulder.

"Please stop this."

I looked up at her and she was fast asleep. Wow.

I rested my head against her chest, allowing my overthinking to help me sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Of course a wardrobe change was needed. I feel like the Skywalker boys are like obsessed with style and fashion for some reason. And what the heck is wrong with Rey? We shall see soon. Glitches need to die -.-**

* * *

 **Rey's POV:**

These meetings with Hux were getting longer. I hated doing this to Ben. He's been more watchful as of late. He's even stopped training me, saying I don't need it anymore. That was a week ago.

I slept in his room now but sometimes I would get out of bed to eat. I ate like six meals a day.

Of course all that was in cafeteria again were the churros.

I picked one up because I was really hungry and bit into. This was amazing! I picked up another one as I shoved the rest of the other in my mouth.

"What're you doing?"

I whipped my head to the side, holding the sweet stick guiltily. I chewed and swallowed the large piece with difficulty.

"Eating."

Ben was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He got up and walked up to me.

"I thought you hated these."

"I guess I don't anymore."

"Huh."

He put his hands around my waist. "Come back to bed." His lips pressed against the side of my neck.

"But I'm hungry."

"You eat twice as much as I do."

He eats a lot, too. Him telling me I ate more than him is a problem. "No.."

"C'mon."

He grabbed my hand.

"W-wait!"

I grabbed three more.

* * *

"No seriously you need to see a doctor. You sleep forever and eat everything."

I folded my arms. "Can you stop making fun of me?"

Ben put an arm over my shoulders. He was now wearing Jedi robes and he looked very good in them.

"I'm not. I'm just saying-"

A ringing from a microphone interrupted us.

"Attention all workers of the First Order, a special announcement will be made by our General Hux over the intercom in a few moments." It clicked off.

I looked up at Ben.

"What is this?"

I already knew what it was but I couldn't say anything. Not if I didn't want all of this to end and get him back.

Ben was silent, waiting for the message to come.

The mic clicked on again.

" I am here to announce a tragic event in First Order history. Supreme Leader Snoke has died of unknown cause."

I looked over at Ben. His eyes were wide and his face was pale.

"Because of these series of events, Snoke has commended me to look over and become the new Leader of the First Order. His death isn't a loss but a will of grace, a rise of a new age."

The microphone clicked off.

This is it.

We sat in silence together for a while.

"Hey, can I tell you something?"

"I can't think right now. I can't believe this."

I stood up. "Ben please, it has to do with you and me."

I have to tell him now or else it'll be too late.

I couldn't believe I have to say it. I never thought I'd say it to him.

I took a shaky breath before turning to him.

"Ben, I'm-"

"You two!"

I looked up. There goes my chance. At least for now. Maybe it's best that I tell him later.

A few stormtroopers walked up to us.

"Come with us. Leader Hux would like to see you."

"Already making orders and he got this job not too long ago," Ben muttered.

We walked with the stormtroopers. I squeezed Ben's hand because it may be the last I ever do hold his hand. He may never trust me after this.

Hux stood with his coat hanging off his shoulders.

"Ah Ren, and the lovely Rey."

Ben's energy heightened.

"I know you killed Snoke you bastard! Just so you could move higher up. Now what are you going to do?"

"I'm planning on taking over the entire galaxy," he said with a smile, "and Rey will help me do it."

Ben scoffed.

"She'll never join you or the Dark Side."

I let go of his hand and stepped back.

I had to do this because he could and I couldn't, not in the condition I am in now.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

"Rey tell him."

She just stared at me.

"Tell him the truth Rey!"

She stood there firmly.

"I had to act like it so you would turn to the light. It'd be easier to kill you that way. Supreme Leader knew you were wavering. He needed some distraction for you. When Hux killed him that motive was gone. It's just us now. I proved to be the superior  
/onthe Star Killer Base. Now your services will no longer be needed."

I clenched my jaw before shaking my head slightly. This can't be real.

I glared up at Hux and brought my hand up to Force choke him.

He wasn't even struggling. "What do you think I've been doing with Snoke besides talk? I learned about the Force as well and it only works on the weak-minded."

I dropped my hand and looked back at Rey. I waved a hand at her and she fell into my arms.

After I laid her on the ground, my eyes whipped up at Hux.

"I'm going to kill you."

He shrugged. "I doubt you can. I can dispose of you just as I will the girl eventually."

I stood my ground with my fists balled.

"Besides someone that'll be much stronger than you and Rey combined will be in this galaxy."

Hux laughed. I cringed.

"What're talking about?" I made sure to keep my eyes away from his gaze.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet. Then again you don't talk much anymore, do you?"

Was he talking about Rey?

My eyes burned up at him. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Hux wiggled his gloved finger. "No no Ren, it's what you did to her."

I swallowed. Half of what he said next, I hardly heard. My heart was pounding so hard, I almost missed it.

I watched his lips move.

"Rey is pregnant."

Everything seemed to slow down.

I wanted to shout out that he was lying but I felt it. It was true.

"Another messed up kid in the Skywalker bloodline. It's alright Ren. I'll raise the poor child up to my expectations."

I fell to my knees and hunched over, covering my face with one hand. Hux kept talking on how he would raise the kid. Is that what Rey was trying to tell me earlier? It had to be. She was going to have a _baby_. _My baby. Our baby._

/It hit me. As tears came to my eyes I realized _it is my kid_. Even if Rey stays on the Dark side, it's also my kid. He or she can't hate their father like I did. I want this child to be happy. I want this child to be mine.

I envisioned Rey, me, and the baby together, living something that looked normal. And for once, it was something I wanted.

Hux has taken so many victories of mine, so many things I've been proud of or happy about. He's not allowed to take this one. I got to my feet.

Hux raised a brow. "Hm? Still wiling to fight, eh?"

I picked up my saber and pointed it at him.

"I'm going to take Rey back and we'll raise our child together. And you'll be rotting in hell."

I may not be able to use the Force against him but I can get physical.

He began pulling out something from underneath his coat.

An electric sword? Just so he could fight against me.

There was no doubt, I was stronger than him. With every hit, he would take a step back. All he was doing was defending.

I brought my saber down onto his, electric sparks flying around his face.

He pushed me off and kicked me back.

How do I beat this guy? I can't let him live. I don't think he wanted me to see through this fight either.

He began swinging and hitting against my saber. I hit his blade aside, keeping the electricity away but he was still pushing.

He gave me an opening and I twisted his blade out of his hand.

Once I was ready to send the ending blow, he punched me in the face.

My body turned on impact. Hux took the chance and hit me in my ribs, I didn't see with what.

Shit. I tasted blood on my lip.

I dropped my saber when he hit my ribs, or kicked them.

I started to get up again but he kicked me again with such force. Where did he get all this power? I wasn't going to win. I hunched over with my hands on the ground, blood dripping on the floor.

My lightsaber crackled.

I looked up and Hux held it with cautious hands. I guess this is what I get for performing a rogue mission.

"This is the end of the line, Ren! Say goodbye to your pitiful life!"

I threw a hand up to my face and looked down at the bloodstained floor.

Stay safe, Rey. I heard my lightsaber being swung down. The burning sensation would take over my entire body and pierce an internal organ or two. Maybe he'll cut off my head. Just keep her alive!

I heard another lightsaber ignite as I was supposed to be feeling the full swing of mine.

I peeked my head up. My grandfather's lightsaber was pierced through Hux. He dropped mine as he stared at the blue one impaling him.

I wobbled standing up. Rey pulled hers out of him, letting him fall.

Her hands were shaking so bad she dropped her lightsaber.

"Ben!"

She fell into my arms. "I'm sorry!

She hid her face in my chest. "I thought you could've killed Hux but you almost-"

"Rey. It's over. We'll be alright."

I pet her hair.

"I'm going to have to change things around here. Make announcements."

She nodded against my chest.

I let go of her to pick up both our lightsabers.

"C'mon."

She ran up to me and grabbed my arm. I shuddered as we left.


	28. Chapter 28

**Rey's POV:**

We went to the infirmary first. His lip would be purple for a bit and a couple of ribs were also bruised.

They gave him a few pain killers and bandaged around his ribs.

I sat beside him until they were done.

Once the droids left, Ben spoke to me.

"So what's this about having a baby?"

My eyes flew open. Hux must've told him.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. I mean I didn't think I-well we would-I mean I don't know if you want a child so suddenly-"

He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips.

"I will love every part of you, even your children."

He just knows how to get to me. His lips brushed my knuckles as he spoke.

He lowered my hands to look me in the eyes. "We can do this together."

I nodded before pulling him in for a kiss. The hardest people that I will have to break the news to is at the Resistance base.

* * *

I did return to the Resistance. Our last conversation still played in my head.

 _"I'll come back for you sweetheart, I promise."_

Those were the last words I heard before he had decided to take control of the First Order.

Ben wanted his speech to be broadcasted throughout each system. Everybody crowded around the large main screen.

Leia held my hand as we watched.

I don't think I've ever heard him publicly speak before but doing so was in his blood.

"Very tragic events have occurred in the past few days: the loss of Supreme Leader Snoke and General Hux. As Commander of the First Order, I declare a new regime," he cleared his throat,"We will no longer be a system of darkness and mayhem but of peace  
/and justice."

There was a buzz around the the room.

"Inhabitants of every planet should no longer be in fear but accept the First Order as what we hope to become."

He nodded before stepping down.

Whispers filled the air. "Is he serious?" "Maybe it's a trick." "I don't believe it."

Leia let go of my hand and stepped up.

"Let us celebrate for this news my son has delivered. The Resistance no longer has a fight. The First Order has fallen."

Everyone cheered.

"I know exactly the place to celebrate too."

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

I was sent coordinates from Rey and I couldn't believe where I ended up.

Endor.

It was already nighttime but there was definitely a celebration going on.

My shuttle landed and I climbed up the ladder in the tree. To my surprise, people cheered when they saw me.

Some shook my hand or clapped me on the back.

I saw FN-Finn and he nodded before shaking my hand. Poe threw his arms around me.

I almost laughed, hugging him back.

Everyone was here.

Uncle Chewie, my mother, Uncle Luke, even the droids.

People were dancing and drinking as eWoks sung and played music.

I felt a strange presence. I looked over my shoulder and slowly walked up to the figures I saw.

Force ghosts. Obi-wan Kenobi and my grandfather.

In the back of my head, I thought of my father and grandmother.

Someone grabbed my hand gently and I felt like I was at the academy again with my favorite girl.

I turned back to her. She had her Jedi robes on and her three buns back.

I picked her up and spun her around. I never thought that I could be this happy. Being here with everyone laughing, drinking, dancing, it made me feel different.

It made me feel human.


	29. Chapter 29

**I would like to know if any of you would want a spinoff of Rey and Kylo's baby, like the child's own story, or maybe a Reylo AU. Please don't be shy! PM me or leave an idea in the reviews/comments. Thanks for all the support! Hope you guys enjoy this last bit.**  
/

* * *

 **Epilogue- Ben's POV:**

Almost everyone was asleep or went home. Rey told the Base her situation and we both got bombarded with questions and comments.

The giant fire was still going and we were sitting in front of it. Rey was laying her head against my shoulder as I held her hands.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

I stood up. She followed suit. "What happened?"

I grabbed both her hands and brought them to my lips.

How am I supposed to phrase this?

My voice was wavered.

"I don't think I'd be here today if it weren't for you. I mean you showed me the way back... To you I guess."

Can this get any worse?

She giggled. "You're so cute."

I blushed. That didn't help.

"I mean what I'm trying to say is-I well-"

I can't say it. I could barely look her straight in the eyes.

She slipped one hand out of mine and touched my face.

"Relax."

My face was burning and her hand was so cool.

I held her hand against my face and closed my eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. Rey, I will live the rest of my life knowing you helped me and protected me. But," I got on one knee. Her eyes were wide.

"What? Ohmygosh are you-wait Ben, are you serious?"

She spoke so quickly and covered her mouth with her hand.

I was still holding onto her other hand tightly.

She was trembling and I smiled. At least I wasn't the only one panicking.

"But I want to spend the rest of my life knowing you're by my side."

I saw tears in her eyes. She wiped at them before they fell.

"Rey, will you marry me?"

 **The End**

 **Just kidding**


	30. Chapter 30

**For all of you that stuck around, thank you. This part is a few months later after chapter 29. I'd really love to keep writing Reylo fanfic so if you want an AU, I'll try on that. Like I said before, don't be shy and PM/comment ideas. Unless you guys likethe idea of me making a new story of their child. Thank you again for reading**!

/

 **Epilogue-Rey's POV:**

I stepped out onto the balcony that looked over the crystal lake water.

Naboo was my favorite out of all of them, so we stayed. Of course, he had to attend work and would occasionally leave me alone on nights liketonight.

The breeze was soft but wasn't chilling. I sighed and closed my eyes.

A sudden surge of the Force scared me. Was he back already? I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and shook my head.

It was strange what we decided to bewhat Luke called us.

We were considered Grey Jedi, keepers of the Force.

I looked down at my hands that were curled into someone else's. I spun around and he was smiling at me.

"I thought you weren't supposed to backuntil tomorrow."

Ben leaned closer with his hands enclosing me into him. "I didn't want to leave my wife and child-to-be for so long."

He leaned down and kissed me. Ben's energy was soft and sturdy but also beautifully dark. What I felt didn't belong to him.

I pulled away. "Ben, wait. I felt it. I felt her."

Ben stiffened as he straightened himself. "Her?"

I didn't realize I knew until I did. I felt her energy.

I took one of his hands and placed it on my growing belly. "Yes."

"We're having...a girl?"

He ran a hand through his hair before a smile broke out on his face.

Ever since I found out I was having a kid, I wasn't sure if Kylo Ren would be the best dad, but he's been the happiest I've ever seen him.

"What do you think we should name her?"

Ben looked at me then down at my stomach, placing his other hand on there. There was a long pause before he spoke.

"Padmé."

Sounded familiar..."I like it."

He nodded and looked back up at me. "Yeah...Me too."

 **The end**


End file.
